


True Desire

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Yura's Rough Road To Happiness [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Disapproving Family, Estrangement, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Yura wants Kagome, and she will have her





	1. Chapter 1

True Desire

By Taijutsudemonslayer

_Yura wants Kagome, and she will have her_

Chapter One

Kagome woke up early and started getting ready for school, she hopes that she is prepared for the test that she has today in her first class, Kagome also didn't want to run into Inuyasha in class because he was always a jerk to her.

Kagome enters Professor Lai Mitarashi's AP English Lit class and finds her seat, she sees her friends Sango, Kikyo, and Kouga seated in their seats, Kagome then sees Miroku, Kouga's annoying girlfriend Ayame enter the room, when Ayame walked past Kagome's seat, she shot her a nasty look, to which Kagome rolled her eyes.

Then Kagome saw her enter the classroom, Yura, the girl that Kagome hoped to avoid seeing today alongside Inuyasha, but that is assuredly not the case.

"Hi Kagome," Yura says before taking the empty seat next to Kagome.

Ayame cut her eyes as she watched Yura's fawning over Kagome, becoming increasingly jealous by the second.

By the end of class, Kagome and the others had gotten their tests back. Kagome was surprised that she had passed the test with minimal studying on her part, but then she remembered that Yura had come over all last week to help her prepare for the test.

The bell sounds and Professor Mitarashi dismisses the class,

Kagome didn't see Yura again until lunch time,

Yura came outside and spots Kagome sitting under a tree writing in a notebook.

Yura goes and sits down beside Kagome,

"Hey Kagome," Yura said,

"Hi Yura, what's up?" Kagome replied,

"Just thought I'd join you for lunch, I mean if you're ok with that?"

"Sure, I'd love that, Yura," Kagome said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I appreciate the thought Ayame, but I have a Trigonometry exam that is on Friday, so I need to focus on that." Kagome said, giving the redhead her invitation back,

Not really wanting to go somewhere without Kagome, Yura also returned Ayame's invitation, which offends Ayame,

After lunch, Kagome and Yura went about the rest of their day, attending the rest of their classes with everyone else.

Kagome was happy when she walked out of her final class at the end of the day, she had a mountain of homework to do, so she just wanted to get to her dorm room and start pounding the books,

"Hey you!" Kagome hears someone yell out,

Turning around slowly, Kagome sighs as she sees a raven haired girl storming over to her.

The young woman stops in front of Kagome and points accusingly at her.

"Who do you think you are, huh!?" she shouts.

"Who are you, first of all?" Kagome inquired.

"My name is Midoriko Izuna and I am Ayame's best friend."

Unimpressed by Midoriko's proclamation, Kagome waited for her to continue.

"Ayame told me and a lot of people that you and Yura turned down her invitation to her party on Friday."

"We did and I fail to see how that the two of us not being there is any concern of yours." Kagome replied sharply,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
